


Oups ?

by camille_miko



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Community: kinkenstock, M/M, Sexual Content, possess sex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-11
Updated: 2012-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-30 23:37:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camille_miko/pseuds/camille_miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une mission qui échoue et pourtant ils ramènent quelque chose. Enfin, peut-être n'ont-ils pas à s'en réjouir. !!! SLASH !!! YAOI !!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oups ?

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer :** Patamoi, hormis l'histoire  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 380  
>  **Prompt :** Urgency for sex - Possession par l'esprit d'une chatte morte durant ses chaleurs  
>  **Note :** C'est pas ce que j'avais en tête, mais pas possible de coucher sur le papier ce que j'avais en tête.

Watanuki respirait plus lourdement depuis quelques instants, détournant le regard et rougissant légèrement. Dômeki fronça légèrement les sourcils. Depuis qu'ils étaient sortis de cette maison où ils n'avaient pas trouvé ce qu'ils recherchaient, l'employé de Yuko était parfaitement silencieux. Il s'était demandé s'il avait manqué quelque chose, mais pourtant, rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. Pourtant… Il devait bien y avoir quelque chose.

Ce qu'il ne comprit pas, c'est pourquoi il se retrouva plaqué contre un mur, dès l'instant où ils pénètrent dans la propriété de la sorcière. Watanuki l'embrassait sans aucune concession. Il était exigeant et bien plus demandeur qu'il ne l'avait jamais été auparavant. Ils étaient plus ou moins ensemble depuis quelques mois. Entre leurs rebondissements personnels divers et le malaise que son amant ressentait face à leur relation, ils n'étaient pas allés très loin et cela ne le dérangeait pas. Il l'acceptait. Bon, soyons honnête, il ne serait pas contre aller plus loin, mais cela n'était pas une nécessité. Sauf qu'à cet instant, cela devenait une délicieuse nécessité.  
L'envie était bel et bien présente. Peut-être était-ce cela qui dérangeait Watanuki. L'envie devait elle aussi grimper en lui, monter peu à peu dans son ventre et c'était une première fois pour lui. Il ne lui avait jamais tel quel, mais il l'avait compris à demi-mot. Là, il plaçait impudiquement ses mains sur ses reins, l'attirant tout contre lui, avant de l'entraîner plus loin, à l'intérieur, sur un futon.

Se déshabillant, ils découvraient le corps de l'autre sous leurs doigts, leurs lèvres, leurs baisers. Cela était parfaitement enivrant et les gémissements de Dômeki ne laissaient aucun doute sur son plaisir. Watanuki était beaucoup plus discret, mais il ne pouvait guère retenir ses légers ronronnements de bien-être et l'envie qui s'échappait du moindre de ses gestes.  
En quelques minutes, ils parvinrent à l'orgasme. Cela était bien trop rapide au goût de Dômeki, mais… Si la durée était frustrante, la sensation était délicieuse. Tout aurait pu être parfait, si Watanuki ne s'était pas écroulé d'un coup. Tapotant les joues de son amant, il soupira de soulagement en le voyant reprendre connaissance.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui… ? Dômeki, murmura presque suppliant l'adolescent alors que l'esprit très léger d'une chatte en chaleur s'échappait de lui.

Oh. _Oh_. Cela allait être délicat à expliquer, ça.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à reviewer, cela fait toujours plaisir !


End file.
